everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
GrimmsDePytheLover
GrimmsDePytheLover or Grimms by her friends, is a 2015 introduced user. I am the daughter of a teacher and a business owner. Not much there. I have big plans for life, graduate from Cal Arts (Where John Lasster went, ee!), get a job at pixar (MEET PETE DOCTOR), and become an author too. I'm a weirdo who spends too much time on the internet. I may have big plans, but I don't do anything right now. I draw useless epic meet ups (Me and Sheldon Cooper- Whats better?), I write stories that are never finished, it's just weird. I'm too busy chatting with you guys, shopping at Hot Topic, and Watching movies/tv shows to do anything with my talents XD, Please call me Grimms, Grimmy (Somebody calls me that), Taco, Queen Taco if you feel fancy one day, Headmistress, Headmistress Grimm/Grimms, HM, and a few others. Pronouns? Only refer to me as Grimms or one of me nicknames. Warning: I do us words like "Badass" sometimes so bewhere of cursing, okay? Also, Grimms is a bit messed up, so she may act like a crazy person. About the fabulous me Real Name: Shelly! Nicknames: Well, you can call me Shelly, Grimms, Grimmy, Headmistress, Headmistress Grimms/Grimmy, any variation of Grimms basically, and Taco. Age: Age? I don't think I have one. Why measure the time you lived in numbers? Why not memories, why not iteams- why am I being a poet? Gender: Female. I guess. Lets just say I'm female because my parents are old and freak out about all those LGBT+ stuff Nationality: I am native to Naboo and Tatooine. Interests: Ever After High, The old MLP, Grimm Brothers, Fairy Tale, Bears, eating tacos, reading old post on role-plays, looking at gender bent disney characters, shipping, How I meet Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory, SAO, and pythe. OH AND PIXAR AND DISNYE If you like any of those things u can be my friend so we can talk about random ish like that. Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Maddy Hatter, Poppy O'Hair, C.A Cupid, Darling Charming, and Rosabella Beauty. Outside of EAH, theirs Ice Bear, Barney (No not the purple dinasour), Amythest, Sheldon, and um Jessie. Favorite Movies: It's like a million 80s movies.... Top Gun, The Gonies, GHOST BUSTERS, Ghost, West Side Story, The Little Mermaid, Star Wars, Disney Movies, pixar movies, and National Treasures.. i watch alot of movies with me dad. Me Likes: Tacos, Womans Rights, History, Bears, Doctor Who, Back to The Future, Steven Universe, anything Sci-Fy in general, Fairy Tales, Chicken, and blaming things on politics. Me Dislikes; Un-creative names. Like when somebody names the sibling of Cerise or something Cassandra cause C names or when somebody makes the daughter of snow white and name them Sammy White. CREATIVE IS FREE.99 OVER THERE! Oh and Kylo Ren Grimms Personality My personality is very broad, I act like a million different people. To some I am very happy and talkative, to some I am shy and insecure, to some I'm the pop culter/scy-fy queen, to some I'm a full tomby, to some I'm a girlly girl, to some I'm just a weirdo. All of the above is correct. I'm just a really hyper girl who ADD medicine isn't working because lets be real, nothing can stop me from doddling on my math. I'm sorry. I'm the chlice somewhat rich girl from up the street who is always talking to herself, walking on fences, talking to animals, climbing roofs, watching disney movies, Star Wars, Obsessing over Han Solo and Aladdin, being awesome, flying, and collecting movies. Oh wait, that isn't a cliche at all. Not. Even. Close. Appearance Hm. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and freckled pale skin. My hair is always a mess, normally caused by hats, blankets, and simple craziness causing it to go wild. I'm normally wearing a Sheldon Cooper Shirt, Anime Shirt, Star Wars Shirt, or anything i found at hot topic shirt paired with jeans. Literally any types of Jeans. Ripped jeans, blue jeans, skinny jeans, jeans i had a serizure in, jean short, jean shorts that are a little two short, ect. Original Characters Royals * Elizabeth Nimble, daughter of Mary from Mary had A little Lamb and Jack B. Nimble: A animal loving commoner who wishes to be a princess. (Currently finished) * Lucky Eyes, son of Three Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes: A trickster and creepy dude, Lucky is ready to one up is cousin. (One of Four Current Projects) * Violet Liddel, daughter of Alice's older sister from, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: Proper and kind, Violet is the perfect image of royalty, despite not being one * Princess Common Sense, daughter of Queen Pure Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth: Perfect as a princess can be, C.S is also the bossy to be queen. (One of Four Current Projects) * Victoria "Tori" Tortoise, daughter of the Tortoise from The Tortoise and The hare: A day dreamer who hopes that one day she can win. * Hailey Hare, daughter of the Hare from The Tortoise and The Hare: The self centered hare, Hailey thinks that losing one race won't set her back. * Brenda Dancer, daughter of the second dancing princess from, The Twelve Dancing Princess: Dancing since she was two, Brenda looks forward to her destiny. * Emily Gale, niece of Dorothy from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: A shy girl who can't wait for adventure. * Adam Charming, son of the Prince from The Little Mermaid: A royal with doubts regarding his friend and himself. * Bob Smith, son of Milo from The Phantom Tollbooth '': A dude who thinks life is just too boring and really needs the tollbooth now. * Daniella Adagio, daughter of the fourth dancing princess from ''The 12 dancing princesses. ''A writer with two left feet, Dani is a royal just to pursue rebel passions after her destiny. * Eric Charming, next Beast in ''Beauty and The Beast: A prince who has fallen head of heels with his friend and his destined love. * Kristine Kringle, daughter of Santa Clause/Kris Kringle: A Dramatic girl who wants everyone to believe that her dear old dad exists. * Liberty Books, daughter of two narrators: A talktive girl who loves bardging in on places narrating like her father (A Narrator from Grimm's Tales) and mother (A Narrator from HCA's tale) * Callula Mouse, sister to the three blind mice: A mouse who lives by her word, even if it means losing her dear tale. * Hilda Swanson, daughter of The Ugly Duckling: A swan who doesn't care about her looks, but making others beautiful. * Finn Kvinde, grand daughter of the Finn Woman from The Snow Queen: An adventurous girl who thinks that small roles can lead to big adventurers. * Miley Grimm, daughter of Milton Grimm: A bossing girl who is thinks she is perfect in everyway and thinks peeps compare her to Apple. (Tho really she thinks that she is so perfect so people just have to coma * Ethan Knightly, next Knight in The 12 dancing Princess: A dude whos true love is his destined match, but she hates him and he can't say her name right. * Milla Miller, daughter of The Millers Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin: A spoiled princess who believes everyone is to come at her every bec and call. * Cardien Solider, son of a Card Solider from Alice's adventures in Wonderland: A solider who deeply wishes to serve his princess and go back to wonderland. * Fastest Charming, son of a king charming: A prince who is fast as lightning but slow in understanding romance. * Darl Charming, son of a king charming: A dude who broke C.S's heart for the seventh time and probably got a mild concussion when Poem punched him. * Arthur Knight, son of A Knight in Shinning Armor from various tales: Shy, lonely, and all around not a knight, Arthur just doesn't want to let his parents down. * Catherine Maestro, daughter of the Tooth Fairy: A Grimms' EAHSona who thinks being a royal will earse her epilepsy, she also won't risk being POOFED cause she has more adventures to have. * Jillian Bucket, daughter of Jill from Jack and Jill.: An inventure who wants her story to get of with quickly and happy she has a small tale. (Considerably finished in one way or another) * Bearda Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince in Snow white and Rose Red: A girl from a little kingdom who neve thought she would find herself in a story. * Mary-Qwenth Machen, daughter of Marlinchen from The Juniper Tree: A girl who loves her cousin deeply but doesn't want to go poof and puts her self in front of her family. * Townsley Mouse, son of the Town Mouse from The Town Mouse and the Country: A mouse who lives in a world of technology and just wants to sit back and relax * Courtney Mouse, daughter of the Country Mouse from The Town Mouse and The Country Mouse: A country girl at heart who can't wait to see what the modern world is like. * Jake Hill, son of Jack from Jack and Jill.: A clumsey dude who is prone to infection. Rebels * Taylor Grimm, daughter of Giles Grimm: A thoughtful writer from the real world. (Finished???) * Willamina Rabbit, daughter of The White Rabbit: The not so wako wonderlandian who wants to rule the world... * Dora Mouse, daughter of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: ''The small but caring dormouse. ''(Finished) * Martin Gothel, son of Mother Gothel from Rapunzel: ''The abnoxious weak little wimp witch dude. * Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble: A rebel. just a badass rebel. * Uno Eyes, daughter of One Eyes from ''One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes; Snarky and rude, Uno doesn't really want to be out smarted by her cousin. * Raini Whether, daughter of the whether man from The Phantom Tollbooth * Princess Poem, daughter of Queen Sweet Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth (Another Project) * Prince Mccurse, son of the wizard from The Frog Prince * Abelia Knight, daughter of The First Dancing Princess from The 12 dancing Princess * Brittney Obtenirchat, daughter of The Miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots * Foxy Grapes, daughter of the Fox from The Foxy and The Sour Grapes * Wilma and William Wonka, twin children of Willy Wonka from, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory (No pages, still "canon" in my "fanon" verse) * Amy Capulet, next Isolde from Tristian and Isolde * Adara Сын, daughter of Fire Son from, Snow Daughter and Fire Son * Veronica Shells, next princess in The Little Mermaid; * Jewel Diamonds, daughter of the younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Jaiden Toad, son of the older daughter from from Diamonds and Toads * Aurora Glänzend, daughter of the kind sister from Mother Holle; * Gerald Constantine, son of Gerda from The Snow Queen * Symphony Soloway, daughter of the Nightingale from The Nightingale * Daughter Goose, daughter of Mother Goose * Cloud White, son of Snow-White from'' Snow White and Rose Red'' * Freedom Pan, next Peter Pan in Peter and Wendy * Water Drops, next Tinkerbell in Peter and Wendy * Quinn Feathers, daughter of a Pegasus * Sharpay "Jazzy" Hook, adopted daughter of Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy * Fabulous Charming, daughter of a king charming and next princess in The Frog Prince * Fearless Charming, son of a king charming and next prince in Rapunzel * Queenie D. Beast, daughter of Prince Darling from Prince Darling * Mia C. Mirror, daughter of the magic mirror from Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Paperina Danser, next Paper Ballerina in The Steadfast Tin Solider * Bambina Rock-a-Bye, daughter of the baby from Rock A Bye Baby * '' Spindle Heuson, daughter of Prof. Rump * Nita-Lillian Kol, daughter of Nils from ''Messing with Trolls Neutral * Golden Eyes, daughter of Two-Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes * Alison Wonderland, daughter of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Kammie Boots, daughter of Puss in Boots from Puss in Boots * Scout South, daughter of Glinda the witch of the south from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Scardy Lion, daughter of the Cowardly Lion from The WOnderful Wizard of Oz * Rowan Jo Mahogany, daughter of The Red Queen from Through The Looking Glass * Empress Lokket, daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes * Alfred Elfin son of an elf from The Elves Dance * Bera Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince's sister in Snow White and Rose Red * Grace Shoelady * Roybels * Annie Resenärer, daughter of one of the three travelers from Stone Soup * Carmen Worn, daughter of the third dancing princess from The 12 dancing princess * Oil Tin, son of The Tin man from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Princess Eschangier, daughter of the Prince from The Prince and The Pauper * Fierce Charming, son of a King Charming * Turquoise T. Fairy, daughter of the Blue haired fairy * Alfreda Elfin, daughter of an elf from the Swedish fairy tale, The Elves Dance * Terry Tone, daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician * Stephanie Grimm-Djinn, daughter of Aladdin from (Other project) * Caltha Reine, daughter of the yellow queen * Isabelle Fischer, daughter of the fisherman from The Fisherman and his Wife * Carly Hammer, daughter of the Carpenter from The Walrus and The Carpenter '' Intersting fact: Sometimes I have characters I have yet to make pages for and have had them since the begining, then one day in chat people start making out ocs AND THEY MAKE THAT ONE OC I HAD AND JUST CHANGED UP THE NAME. Not that they knew, but I used to have the next HCA named Hannah Cristina Andrewson.... Dat weird peep in the corner who is smart and hasn't chosen anything Snowphia Isogsnø OC Idea's with No Stories * Lasyapriya/Lasya-priya/Lasya (firstname) priya (middle): Daughter of either a wind related character or a dancer. (Lasyapriya means best dancer, me friend Lasya has wind powers). Probably an Indian story * Manasvi ???: Daughter of a princess (possibly) or something like that. Or water character. Indian story, of course. * ???: Child of a very common fairytale character and hops universes all the time. Up-Coming OC'S (that aligment have not been decided) Joint Projects Harry Walsh, joint project with Scythe Sasin Carla Concolor, joint project with Scythe and SabineOfTheForce Adults, * Whitney Rabbit, mother of Taylor and Willamina * Mary Nimble, mother of Elizabeth, Eve, and Dawn * Mother Gothel, mother of Martin * Queen Sweet Rhyme, mother of Poem * Queen Pure Reason, Mother of C.S * B.B Bear, just the grown up Baby Bear * Diane Danser, mother to Paperina * William Danser, father of Paperina Siblings * Dawn Nimble, younger sister to Elizabeth and Eve; Daughter of Jack b. Nimble and Mary * Younger sibling to C.S * Rocky Rock-a-Bye, C.C Rock-a-Bye, and Rockman Rock-a-Bye, step-siblings to Bambina * Rockette Rock-a-Bye, half sister to Bambina Next Generation Students aka the children of my oc's * Lucy F. Walsh, daughter of Harry Walsh and Carla Concolor; Also owned by Scythe and Sabine * Some Sense "S.S." Charming, daughter of Princess Common Sense and Handsome Charming; Also owned by Sabine * Rhythm Sasin, daughter of Princess Poem and Scythe Sasin; Also owned by Scythe * Smileantha Charming, daughter of Smilephena Princess and Fearless Charming;Also owned by Sabine and Cerise * Tiffany and David Gothel, children of Taylor Grimm and Martin Gothel * Tina Dansefast and Tinny Dansefast; Co-Owned by sabine * Gallant T. Charming, brother to S.S;Also owned by Sabine * Katana Sasin lil sister to Rhythm * Rap Sasin, lil brother to Rhythm * some other dude with the last name sasin that i got now idea what to name so idk. * Tulip Knightly, daughter of Ethan Knightly and Abelia Knight * Evelyn Nimble, adopted daughter of Eve Nimble; No she has no father because for those who know Eve would problem know Eve would never marry. * Up For Adoption *Flint Oz *Oil Tin *Scardy Lion *Diamond East *Scout South *TAKE THEM FROM ME!!! Pets * Drawy, Taylor's pet cat * Feather Pen, Daniella's pet raven * Latey, Williamina's pet Rabbit * Picasso, Paperina's pet elaphent * Mr. Puffer McPuffersen Candy cane William Jake Penguin, Poem's pet Penguin * Teacup, Dora's pet caterpiller Dragons * Sir Stanza, Poem's dragon * Fierce Flyer, Taylor's Dragon * The Ninth Dragon, Fayetta's dragon * Poplynn, Stephanie's dragon * Ashes, Paperina's dragon * Rojo, Rowan's dragon Other Fandom OCs I'M IN OTHER FANDOMS~ Star Wars * Lyra (HM-87), a droid humoniod (I know: O.o) * Channella Venceve Solo, a jedi princess (Basicly like poem thrown in to star wars XP) * Azeakla Golgi: ''"She was supposed to be dead. But some force- maybe THE force didn't want her to be" Azeakla was the nothing compared to other people being trained by Luke Skywalker. But maybe showing up to that one training wasn't so bad. Basicly Azeakla is going to be the "chosen one" of this generation. Expect, she's a weak jedi and has no idea how to fast Kylo Ren, aka the idoit who said she would be a rebel pilot with no lines dieing when trying to blow up ''his ''death star. I got bored at hollywood studios deal with it. * The fallowing just kind of exist but don't have a name or any importance ** Some dude related to Obi-Wan Kenobi some how ** Some Solo who just is their. Replacment for Po (Theories) My Little Pony * Awesome Writer * Dipper * Leo * Luke Skycloper (can you guess who hes based of off?) * Princess Stella * Leonardo DeCloperio (CLOP. Also owned by LASYA~) * Red Carpet, daughter of Photo Finish and that dude (Also owned by LASYA) * Lights, Camera, and Action, three ponies. Lights loves the spot light, Camera is shy, and Action wants to be in control of every thing (Lasya and that ish) * Fashionista, the FASHIONABLE ONE (GUESS WHO CO OWNS HERE? was in India for a while and we got bored...) * The Cutie Master (WHY DO PONIES HAVE CUTIE MARKS THE IRONICALLY CONNECT TO THERE NAME. HERE YA GO!) * Weird One, i HAVE NO IDEA. * Jitter Bugs, whateven. Disney * Princess Calliana; The villian of movies in which princess have evil twins, Calliana is stuck in struggle between good and evil. * Schnee "Snow" White-Dwarf; The teenage counterpart of Snow White, Schnee is sweet and naive who always wants to see the good in people. * Evelle White-Queen; Ex-economics teacher, ex-vise princable, current model, Evelle is not a clever name, she's the couter part if the evil queen.. * Princess Quinn-Rose; Middle child with strong hopes, Quinn-Rose isn't your typical tomboy knight. She wants to save herself and her princess, but she is also a proper and kind princess, not just some somewhat feminst Princess * Princess Adella; Bitter to the owns she hates, Sweet to the one she knows. Bittersweet Adella is the fighter of princess with gift, the girl stuck in the tower, and the one who knows their prince/princess will come, but might have to fit for everything (Snow White i'm mocking you GET UP AND DO SOMETHING) DC Super Hero Girls basicly just some teen titans * Robin, the badass buddy and sidekick of Batgirl. (Would also like to mention that Robin is Agender.) * Starfire, the naive yet strong alien princess warrior girl something. * Cyborg, the robot-human dude who hangs with Best Boy and Robin, who for whatever reason dreams of join the justice league of the school, mainly run by girls. * Raven, the half demon girl with major daddy issues... * Flash, the quick thinker speadster of the school. * I AM REALLLY UPSEAT THEY DID ALL THE GOOD ONES I REALLY LIKE THE FLASH. Other (...) * Elizabeth No-Solo ** don't ask why she is a Solo, she is and thats that ** She also might be Doctor No's fandom sister... but idk *William No, he's Doctor No's son... in the universe where No isn't dead, of course. *Joseph No, he's also nos son. *Rose Bechamen, the protector of spring, the Poem before EAH even exited, the floor who's bees are her flaws and powers. *June Washingson, the protector of summer, is the laid back chill one. My Very Akward relationships with humans and if you aren't on here be happy Family WELP YOU WANT TO ASK?! * Dad * Mom * Sister (Stick) * Aunt One (Not Alive) * Aunt Two (Rarely see her) * Aunt Three (Awesome) * Uncle (On Dads Side) * Cousin (Terri) * Cousin 2 & Cousin 3 (childern of Aunt Two) * Cousin "Aunt" 4 (Daughter of Aunt Three) * Cousin "Uncle" 5 (Son of Aunt Three) * Cousin 6 (Son of Uncle) * Cousin 7 (Daughter of Uncle, getting married) * Cousin 8 (Daughter of Uncle) * First Cousins Once Removed: Two Childern of Cousin 2, Two Childern of Cousin 4 (I refer to these guys as my cousins), Two Childern of Cousin 6, And a possible other one because if Cousin 7 gets married... Friends Probably my best friends here are Scythe, Sabine, and Kitten. We all basicly just ask weird in chat, me and sabine plan some universe in PM and ignore whatever is going on in real chat, kitten and i do something involving the friendship of tacocat (Friendship of me and her, obviously), and I constantly poking Scythe while talking randomly bout pythe and something about DP. Other amazing peeps Kayjay, AmaZe, Nyx, Mish, Jk, Woot, Jabber, Lagoona, Beauty, Vin and Bel. A few i had a rough start with, but that's gone now. IRL... Rose: The one person I can talk about the LGBTA+ Communty withbecause lasya what the heck is wrong with it. The one person who doesn't shiver or say "Uw" to Serarina or Apple Jack x Pinkie Pie. I think we became friends because I have like seven of these dolls that she liked and we just had talked about it. I also got her into EAH and She does have an account here... expect she never uses. Lasya- The Weirdo. She's a lazy idiot and I think she knows it. SHE'S LEANORD AND I CRASH HER PLACE A LOT. Anyway, she's a good person to yell at and won't cry. I mean besides this one time I grabbed her wrist.. Manasvi- Perfect combination of Good-Two Shoes and Rebel. Seriously, I have no respect. Kind of. I'm going to slide down this railing AND NOBODY'S GOING STOP ME! Besides Manasvi. But she's a good friend to be crazy with and wait in line with. (Seriously we waited in this really long line for like 30 minutes and never got on the ride...) Romance Basicly, Han Solo, Aladdin, Indiana Jones, and The Ninth Doctor are MINE~ The one person in my Big Bang Theory crew I do NOT want to find is Amy. Because If I'm Sheldon.... Also, forever alone. the doctor told me that if i never find a guy/girl that understands my star wars refferances i will be forever alone ;-; Pets everything is scared off me. I have a bear army. 40 something stuffed bears... In the future, I plan to own a lot of cats. I'm not going to be the weird cat lady, I'm going to be the badass cat lady. My cats are going to be trained like super heros. And they will all be named after Scy-fi characters, Sitcom Characters, Actors, Pixar Characters, Disney Characters, Comic characters, Ships, Fall out Boy songs, and Animes. There will be Luke Skywalker, Sheldon, Harrison, Woody, Ariel, Supergirl, July, Asuna and Han.... I'm going to have a lot of cats. And they'll have spiky collars and have super cool cat condos. I'm going to have a lot of cats. Eniemes YOU. Nah, my enemies are that walmart employ, kylo ren, dream works, and the orthodotist. Sad life. Ships Those ships we just call ships aka the romantic ones even if there is no romance between two characters. * Pythe: Oh man I love it. We do you think I changed my user name to "GrimmsDePytheLover"? This ship is just too cute, I mean who would think in a million years these to would date? TBH NOT ME! The characters are different from each other in huge ways, one is the voice of reason, one is... one is just weird. ship isn't that cute mushy ones, it's basically that funny one where the characters just act like friends and are just wako. At Least, Poem is. Pythe is life, dude. It's like red velvet cake, at first your like why the pluto does this exist, and then you love that cake. That is a very fair comparison. Because Cake is delicious and Pythe is awesome. Just please not eat Pythe. I don't know who you would do that but I guess it would involve mixing Rhythm with my username. I ship this so badly no one will ever understamd * Serarina: You know those OC's that are all rebelling at hate there future sole mate? Well these two are NOT like that! The Dancer Rina and the Tin Girl Sera, these two are per. SERARINA IS SO CUTE I JUST GOTTA SAY. While the two may (MAY, there not because of Tina and Tinny <3) be the death of each other, it's weird. * Abhan: Another Destiny x Destiny Ship, while Ethan is madly in love with Abelia she kind of hates him but in a romantic (grimms what the hex did you just write) * Taytin: Two different people. A Dorky Wizard, and A Weird Author.This ship makes you wonder what is going on inside Grimms head. * These are a few to-be official ships of mine: *# Violet and Raini *# Princess and Sharpay *# Dani and Arthur * You are getting into the territory of Grimms story characters * Rose x Ryan: It's the classic ship, its the pythe before I even had an Ipad. Rose is the protector of spring, Ryan is the protector of Rain. Rose is head over heals in love with her best friend's Apirl brother (oh gosh rose you made a big mistake) while Ryan is just chill with everything. * Aria x Logan: Ooo- Here we are at the Monster Hunter and The Half Monster. Aria may be the sarcastic Monster Hunter, loyal to her job and Logan may be a shy wanted half monster, but like they are per for each other. It's kind of funny, acturly. I have this picture some where of Aria in on a date with Logan. "Kill me now". Tho they're more then that Leia x Han ship. SPOLIER ALERT: Aria was sent to kill Logan, so theirs this akward moment where she just stands their with a knife in her hand and just can't kill Logan. Then she gets shot with an arow. Don't worry, she comes back to life. * Summer x April: Dude, why have i yet made them a ship? Summer's laid back chillness and Apirls bounciness- life. If Summer ever confessed, I can just see Summer teaching April some cool trick and then April making her watch a disney movie~ Shall I question why same gender couples aren't "PG" and make this canon in my book? Yes I will. Doe seriously why are GirlxGril and GuyxGuy "Not apporite for children" Friendships/Broships whats the differance producer? * Eveoem: Kind of an old ship, but it was like the first friendship I had. Eve and Poem. Hm what did we get ourselves into? Eve is, well the rebellious, adventure and Poem is too.... But Poem is more ditzy and airhead while is Eve more "Lets kick some butt!" and my kind of badass. Yet, the two are weirdly best friends even tho Eve can get pretty annoyed with a lot of stuff Po is doing... Eve is mostly annoyed with the fact that Pythe exists and basically thinks Eveoem is the only ship Po should be in. Besides others. * Poem Sense: Once upon a time, this was a ship. And I guess I ship it still. This was like a friendship otp for me. Poem and C.S yeah. Newbies who shipped pythe and know C.S and Po don't get alone won't get this. But way before Pythe was official a ship as in we gave it a name, this was a ship. So Yeah. That was a while ago... The good ol' days.... * Martin x Prince: Now, a good majoirty of you guys will ask WHO THE HECK ARE THEY? Well these guys are like in my first five ocs (Taylor, Willamina, Dora, Martin, then Prince) so they're kind of old. But these guys are bros. (the fallowing is for when i revamp them) Marty McFly is the dude who likes a certain odd girl but Prince is like yo. (I want to ship them as a SHIP i think it would be so cute~ Cuter than Taytin~) * i think thats it TOP TEN OC RIVAL SHIPS We invented this in chat. Will CeriseKitty3030. 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. Hmmmmm.... I just go with what Cerise Kitty said with Page and Poem being rivals :3 Though I don't see Po hating anyone. 1. Common Scythe: Come on, she hates him. And everyone noes this. Scythe, i don't really know. Other Hailey Hare and Fastest Charming: Gosh blame A Prince and A Hare. She almost KISSED HIM Crack Ships * Eve x Harry: Don't. Even. Ask. Don't ship it cause I'm pretty sure A) They've never meet B) Eve would probably find Harry annyoing... C) HARLA FOR LIFE!!!!!! * their are like some many crakships in the world and so little time. * Autumn x Sheldon Cooper: I personally think that my not so cliche smarty would work great with Sheldon Cooper~ I DON'T CARE ABOUT AGE GAPS, Autumn and Sheldon would make the cutest crack ships. Dude just imagine Sheldon bugging Autumn and then Autumn TRYING TO BLOW HIM OUT OF A ROOM it just be hillarious. Quote please note the possible cursing. Random Fun/Weird/Grimms what da facts * Well, it's pretty obvious where GrimmsDePytheLover came from. I am grimms, i like using De, Dat, ect, and I am a pythe lover * Despite the fact I wish for no romance in my life, I love shipping characters and writing romantic parts in books (It normal ends with somebody getting punched in the face, doe) ** Legimatly are my ships in books are like: Romantic extra: Whoa... Heroine: HEY WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME, BRUH?!?! Romantic extra: Um.... Heroine: BRUH! *Kicks* * I have this problem that when obsessing over a ship (coughcough pythe coughcough) I will start laughing like a manic, freeze, click random page none stop, and casually question everything. Normally obsessing over something involves reading it. Make of that what you will. * Hates Kylo Ren with all her heart. He did something to somebody who is awesome that she will never forgive (UNTIL SHE HAS A LIGHTSABER DUEL WITH HIM HAHAHA!) ** She acturly did when she went to Disney and screamed "I WILL GET REVANGE FOR YOUR FATHER!" He did that a whole "Be my apperentice thing" and I just tapped my chin for a long time and said "Nah" * Is racist, apparently. For the very vailed reason of "being white" ** Some dude told her she's racist because ''ALL WHITE PEOPLE ARE RACIST. '' ** this world we live in doe. * I legitimately thought Pythe would never be a thing. Welp. ** Grimms a year ago: "Poem and Scythe? Nah, never going to be a thing. Grimms last month: "OMG ITS PYTHE DAY I SHIP PYTHE!!!" Grimms currently: Welp. * I have epilepsy and ADD. Theres a long story that Lasya just LOVES to tell about the epilepsy and half me friends don't know I have add. ** Epilepsy and ADD are literally the worst combantion ever. In my oppinon. Espically the medicines. My epilepsy medicine makes me hyper, my ADD medicine controls that. I think it just turns me into normal me tbh * Theres this girl that really bugs me because I'm pretty sure she goes to Doctor Google whenever she gets sick... The story goes that we all were watching a movie, I was eating my pizza and she tapped me and said "Um, Grimms you should probably not watch this scene because there are flashing lights and that causes epilepsy..." ** I started yelling at her. Hahaha yassss. ** She seemed to not have learned her lesson because I went to P. Chips sleepover and that girl was there (BLAH!) and when P. Chip's mom said they would play a movie she yelled "BUT GRIMMS AND AMANDA HAVE TO GO TO BED AT NINE!" (Amanda also has epilepsy- not the same kind tho I'm pretty sure- fun fact: she has the same last name as me and epilepsy is a genetic thing but as far as we know, we aren't related) Um, girl I stay up to ten thirty at night, eleven isn't going to kill me! * Sheldon (Socially Awkwardness, i guess) + Han Solo (Chillness) + Ice Bear (Over all weirdness) + Poem (Bubbliness; Minus romance ERG!) = ME! ** There are no female canon characters I can ever relate to. Expect maybe Amy from the Big Bang Theory. But thats kind of it... *** But if the whole cast of The Big Bang Theory was ONE person, that would be me * Sheldon Cooper is my spirt animal. * Has no job, only income is the money she got from the tooth fairy three years ago she has never done anything with and when it's winter and a blizzer comes and she has to shovel the driveway. * She someties refers to herself as "we" but no it is not the royal we. The We refers to "The Peanut Gallary" her dads horrible nickname for her , Grimms, The Two Squirrels in her head (Nutella and Peanut), The Committy, and around 15 imaginary friends including Invisable Guy, Cheese, Taco, Cheese Taco, Invisable Guys' Ex-Wife, Invisable Guys Girlfriend, and a random cat thats sits around. * Frequent Expersions: "OH MY BIG BANG THEORY!", "FOR THE LOVE OF PYTHE!", "Oh Sheldon.", "OH SITH LORD!", "Hej", "BUT THEY'LL THINK I'M WEIRD!", "OH MY CODY!!!". Yep just a bunch of inside jokes and a sci-fy. * has slipped into a mental state where her self estem has dro to lonely three hours times in chat which makes her feel like everyone is avoiding her, comparing her self to other users/people, and how she always feels like nobody cares about her * Never plans to leave the wiki because she loves it here and knows that nobody will care if she does leave. * I am completely clueless and Live in a state of confusion. * Bears are MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE ANIMAL! Long story short i got a bear one christmas and FEEL IN LOVE WITH ADORABLE BALL OF FLUFF and ended up having OF 30 BEARS! * Intersting fact: I do believe in true love, Thats the Little Mermaid for yah. Just, who the he** am i thinking that would fall for me? * I have a fear of Rock climbing. At least the one that involves ropes. I used to love it, even though my hands used to always get sweaty and I would feel like I would fall. Now, I hate it. * I also have a fear of Tuesdays. Just Tuesday. * Anything that involves a rope i'm not doing. If IT does involve a rope I'm going to have see said rope and inspect it. I am NOT taking any chances. * The Fallowing is 100% True: I used to be a girly girl who wanted to wear dresses all the time, be fashion designer/music star, marry Liam Payne, and be absloutley famous. Damn what happened. Gallary Heres my art. It sucks. I know. Deel with it. "The Good Get Praised, The Bad get nothing." Since I fall into the bad at something category, I don't expect you to tell me anything about it. Also a few other pics of me and nosecones like that.... Harry.jpg|The main reason why I suck When Harry met Carla.jpg|Never seen When Harry met Sally but I got bored one day. And it was sunday. Pia-Marie basic.jpg|Pia-Marie Stachel yo Kammie as a cat.jpg|This is acturly a drawling of a stuffed cat my sister got that looked like Kammie... Kammie basic.jpg|Kammie, human Mermaid.jpg|I did good, right? Expect for the highlighter eyes... Coppola.jpg|I dres this, remeber. BambinaSketch.jpg|Yeah I don;t know where this drawling is...Bambina Rock-a-Bye BellaSC.jpg|Request for Kayjay1025 AKAHS4.jpg|Er RandomPerson.jpg|Er ElkaForSoren.png|Elka for Soren11. DIGTIAL! GrimmsIsHeadless.png|This is me. With no head PaperinaDanserTC.JPG|Paperina Throne Coming yeah it sucks I didn't finish it and Serarina wasn't a thing yeah Poem.jpg|Yeah I colored this but I can't remeber where it is Imae.jpg|This has a stupid file name Carla basic.jpg|I did good on this one FlyingFairy.jpg|This is up for adoption ya know GenerbentMartin.jpg|Why does he have a genderbent before acturly... because Canda ADAHS3.jpg|Serarina... ADAHS.jpg|Serarina i think ADAHS5.jpg|Serarina stuff i think LucySketch.jpg|I DID GOOD~ Grimms.png|Yes. Harrison Ford DID steal my hat PytheForLife.jpg|The sign currently says "Y for F" DaniHeadshot.jpg|DANI! Dani.jpg|Daniella Adagio! PytheDay1-Handdrawn.jpg|I spammed the internet PytheDay1-FINSIHED.png|Yeah I finished it PytheDay1-DigtalNoColor.png|Oh look its from the 50s PytheDay2-Digtal.png|I SPAMMED THE INTERNET WITH PYTHE! PytheDay2-Handrawn.jpg|Yes I need two for everything PytheDay3-Handrawn.jpg|"There is another" PytheDay4-Digital.png|Welp you see it PytheDay4-DigtalSketch.png|With no color hahaha PaperinaDanserTTW.JPG|Paperina Through The Woods! I DID GOOD! PoemDN2.jpg|I got bored one day so I drew it. I'm not sure why, but I did. Date Night Pythe will probably never happen doe XD And I'm fine with that C.SSketch.jpg|C.S Faerrahbasic.jpg|I just drew this cause i could Fayleen for Sab.jpg|Fayleen Gift for Sab DeidreforWootjpg.jpeg|Deidre for Woot Lunette for Kayjay.jpg|Lunette Ocean for Kayjay Sweeti for art.jpg|Sweeti Oatz for Arteleyre LolaForSab.jpg|Lola Spells for Sab RadForZena.jpg|Radiant Couronne for Zena QuestionPythe.png|"Q: HOW THE HECK DID PYTHE HAPPEN?!?!?!. A: Well, you see... Erm. I'm not too sure." My derpiness continues in stick figure-esc form |undefined|link=undefined there is more i have some benny solo pictures somewhere i spammed the internet with this Other Contact Info or Ish like that If you think I'm that awesome that you need to see me other places, welp, here ya go. Mostly wikias... * My Little Pony Wiki (Founder) * Ever After High Mythology Wiki (Admin the last time I checked) * Star Wars Fandom (Admin) * Disney Fandom (Admin/Imaginer) * James Bond Wiki (Casual Chatter) * Disney Wiki (Chatter) * Steven Universe Wiki (Chatter; MADE ONE EDIT TO GET ON THERE!) * Ever After High Wiki (Chatter) * My Little Pony Wiki (Chatter) Category:Driver